Stoltefuss et al. in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,234,684 A 1 disclose dihydropyrimidines of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.5 is hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, phenyl, etc. These compounds are disclosed as possessing cardiovascular activity.